Behind Cameras
by Inukag-Obsession
Summary: HIATUS AU You think you see it all when you watch the reality show, but the real story, is the one happening Behind Cameras...With the IY gang competing to win a part in a movie, who knows what'll happen? IK MS KA NC17
1. First Impressions

**Chapter 1**

**First impressions**

She walked in the airplane and turned one last time to her mother and brother. She waved at them and turned away to take her seat. That's when Kagome Higurashi's nightmare began. But that nightmare was the beginning of a beautiful dream.

She bumped into a masculine figure. His arms went to hold her shoulders. "Sorry – Thanks…" she mumbled, looking down.

"Watch where you're going, wench!" he growled at her. Her head snapped up. "Wench?" she scoffed, but didn't go farther. He had the most beautiful eyes she had even seen. Puppy ears sat on the top of his head. He had waist-length silver hair and she noticed black eyebrows. She found she couldn't look away from him.

"Like what you see?" he asked arrogantly, winking.

She blushed hotly and rolled her eyes, "You are _so_ arrogant!" she huffed, pushing herself off of him.

Inuyasha was taken aback. He did the wink thing! Nobody ever resisted the wink! But the blush was cute, though. That meant something, right?

"You didn't answer my question," he continued, "like what you see?" he smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself," she huffed. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Inuyasha Taisho," he replied, "I'm one of the contestants."

"Nice to meet competition, I'm Kagome Higurashi," she smiled.

"You? Competition?" He looked amused, "You can't win!"

She glared at him, "I hate you already," she groaned.

"Right back at ya!" he smirked. They both sat, careful not to look at each other until another contestant walked in. He was a wolf demon, by the look of his ears and fangs.

"A dog!" he exclaimed when he saw Inuyasha, "No wonder it stinks in here! And a half-breed, no less!"

Inuyasha snarled at him, "Shut it, you wimpy wolf!"

Then, Koga's eyes trailed over to Kagome. "And who might this lovely lady be?" he flirted as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Kagome blushed, "My name's Kagome Higurashi," she smiled.

Koga sat down next to her and grabbed her hand in both of his. "I think I'm gonna have a lot of fun these few days with you," he growled playfully.

"Don't touch her!" Inuyasha snapped before he could stop himself. Both Kagome and Koga glared at him.

"And why not?" Koga demanded.

Inuyasha was grateful someone else entered the plane. She was a pretty, brown-haired woman. "Hello," she greeted gently, raising an eyebrow slightly when she saw Koga and Kagome holding hands. The raven-haired woman noticed this and abruptly pulled away. "My name is Sango Matsuura," the woman continued, "I'm a contestant."

"Hello, Sango," Kagome greeted her, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, this is Inuyasha Taisho," she motioned carelessly at Inuyasha, "And this is…" she trailed off, realizing she didn't know the name of the other man sitting next to her.

"Koga Ookami," he finished for her, smirking at Sango.

"Nice to meet you guys." She leaned down to put her bag on the seat next to her, when she felt a hand on her rear.

"Aah!" she yelped as she jumped three feet away from the man behind her, who was grinning insanely. She just stared as he introduced himself.

"Hey. The name's Miroku Houshi," he suddenly looked at Kagome, "Well, hello there!" he greeted her, still grinning as he walked towards her.

Kagome looked at the still shocked expression on Sango's face and decided it best to stay away from that man. When his hand reached out to hold hers, she clung to the nearest person from her…Inuyasha.

"What're you doing, you – " he growled but was cut off by Miroku.

"You're scared of me?" he asked sadly.

Kagome gripped Inuyasha's shirt for dear life and the hanyou smirked, deciding to help her out a little. "Don't touch her, you lech!" he snarled.

Miroku just shrugged and sat down next to Koga, who scooted away from him and closer to Kagome, who had let go of Inuyasha's shirt, but was still pressed against him a little. Sango slowly walked over to Inuyasha and sat next to him.

Just then, a pale-looking woman walked in with a cameraman behind her. "Hello," she said with a cool voice that made the hair on Koga's neck stand up, "My name's Kikyo, I present the show." She ran her eyes on each and every one of them, stopping a little on Inuyasha. "You are all here to compete to be an actor or actress in Rumiko Takahashi's upcoming movie, _true love_. You will be filmed all the time from now on. There will be cameras in each and every room, except bathrooms, obviously. And the cameras in the bedrooms will be turned off at nine o' clock. The girls will share a room, and so will the boys. If you need anything," she paused and looked intently at Inuyasha, "You can come to me, my room in on the same floor as yours, across the hall." And with that, she sat down on the row on the other side of the plane. "We are now in Tokyo. The plane is going straight to the mansion. This will take about twenty minutes."

And effectively, twenty minutes later, where Koga held Kagome's hand, Inuyasha scowled constantly – though he didn't know why -, Miroku glanced at Sango incessantly and Kikyo tried her best to get Inuyasha's attention ("It's so hot in here!" she had whined, fanning herself with her shirt, showing very much cleavage – which got Miroku's attention, but not Inuyasha's who was busy trying to figure out hoe to get Kagome away from Koga without looking too suspicious…) they finally landed.

"We're here!" Kagome said. They all got up and she reached for her bag, but Koga stopped her and took it himself. She blushed and mumbled a little "Thanks…" before walking towards the stairs.

"Yeah, like you can carry two suitcases, you wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha growled at him. Kagome turned to see what was happening. Inuyasha and Koga were currently fighting over who would hold her suitcase. They were pulling it with their demonic strength. Kagome reached out to stop them and take the bag herself when the zipper and the lock cracked open and the suitcase fell, opening and revealing a bunch of undergarnements on top of clothes.

Kagome blanched. _'Never, ever, ever put underwear on top of clothes!' _she yelled in her head.

Koga and Inuyasha both flushed. "Look what you did!" they yelled in unison, before Koga rushed to Kagome and held her hands in his. "I'm sorry! I'll put the stuff back, I promise!" he apologized.

Kagome glanced at the suitcase and saw a red lacy thong, "No," she blushed, "I'd rather put them back myself…"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, it's okay!" she then looked intently at Inuyasha who just snorted loudly and looked away. _'Of course, he wouldn't apologize!'_

xx

Kagome and Sango had fixed their room and were now sitting on their beds, Sango reading and Kagome listening to music. The boys had fixed their things too, and were also sitting on their beds, Inuyasha and Koga arguing and Miroku reading a playboy magazine.

Sango got up, "I'm going to make a call," she said as she walked outside. Kagome just nodded and changed the track. She walked over to the camera and wondered what to do if she wanted to change. She turned off her Ipod and decided to go ask Kikyo. She got her room and knocked.

"Yes?" the cold voice greeted her when the door opened.

"I just wanted to ask you what to do with the cameras if I wanted to change."

"Just put a shirt on it to block it," Kikyo said coldly before closing the door again.

"Okay…" Kagome sighed before walking back to her room. "Sorry," she mumbled to the camera before throwing a shirt on it. She stood next to her bed and stripped off her skirt and jeans. She was left with red matching lacy underganements. She slid her hands to the front clasp of her bra and undid it.

That's when Inuyasha chose to come in. The door opened and he walked in before Kagome could warn him that she was changing. He stared at her exposed breasts in shock and realized that he couldn't look away from them. Kagome took a minute to understand what was happening and when she did, she yelped and turned around, giving him a nice view of her thong. When he felt a familiar tug in his pants, though, he abruptly turned around and walked out, mumbling a little "Sorry."

"Can't you knock?" she yelled after him.

He ignored it and walked back to his room, an image of Kagome's half-naked body forever forged in his mind. He smirked as he walked in his room, thinking he just might have fun during these few days…

"Someone get lucky?" Miroku asked him, a sly grin on his face when he saw him.

"Keh," was his only answer.

XX

"So, what do I announce for the first day?" Kikyo asked her boss.

"I want sketches."

"How many people?"

"Team 'em up two by two. I want different teams each time. I want to see who works better with who.

"And ten we ditch one of them?" she asked.

"Exactly."

"I'll get the judges, then; Ayame, Kagura and Hiten, right?"

"And Jakotsu."

"Right, so that's it, then?"

"Yes. Good night, Kikyo." She nodded at him, as if expecting something but then sighed and opened the door. "Oh, and Kikyo?" he said. She turned to him, a new light in her usually dead eyes. "Nice skirt."

XX

**Ya, I know u all hate the bold print, lmao. Please review and tell me what you think. I dono if its worth me writing this thing. Thatll depend on how many reviews I get for chap 1. **

**Love, IK Obsession **


	2. She Wore An Itsy Bitsy

**Chapter 2**

**She wore an itsy bitsy teeny weenie red bikini**

"Hello, guys," Kikyo said with a fake smile as she entered the lounge. She noticed they were all sitting there and Inuyasha was sitting next to Kagome – who was pointedly ignoring him. "Okay," Kikyo continued, "I'm going to team you up two by two for sketches, then, you're going to exchange partners. Is that okay?" she didn't even wait for an answer and went on. "So, I want Miroku Houshi with Koga Ookami, and Sango Matsura with Inuyasha Taisho. Kagome Higurashi, you'll have to wait." And again, she didn't wait for an answer. "Miroku and Koga, you're fighting over a girl and I'll tell the rest of you later. Now, these are simple, but act well, because at the end of the day, we're getting rid of one of you." And with that, she walked out, leaving the contestants with smiling judges…

"Sooo," Ayame said, "You have two minutes to figure out your sketch. Let's get this started!"

Two minutes later, Miroku and Koga were already screaming at each-other stuff like "she's mine" and "back off!". Koga was better at this than Miroku **(wonder why…?) **but they were both good.

Then, Kikyo came back in and told Sango and Inuyasha that they were supposed to be drunk and acting like total idiots. That on…didn't go so well…At a certain point, Inuyasha tried to kiss her **(wha? He's drunk, don't kill me peeps!) **and Miroku yelled at him while Kagome looked away pointedly.

The next teams were Inuyasha and Koga, Kagome and Miroku. They had the same subjects: Inuyasha and Koga fighting over a girl and Miroku and Kagome…drunk. Those….did _not_ go well….at all. Inuyasha and Koga got too much in the fight and ended up hitting each-other. At one point, Miroku groped Kagome, who ran in Koga's arms, who was currently trying to kill Miroku…but was stopped by Inuyasha trying to kill him for holding Kagome.

By now, the judges were scared.

Dead scared.

I mean, who wouldn't be?

With the IY gang? pfft

The next teams were Koga and Sango – those went well, they had to fight for a job – and Inuyasha…with _Kagome._ He had to hit on her, while she had to reject him. It went well, though **(again, wonder why…) **At the end, Inuyasha managed to pull her to him, with no protesting at all, and was about to kiss her – Koga was growling loudly – but the spell was broken as time ran out…**(urgh! I hate myself!) **

The next teams were probably the best. Kagome and Sango were gossiping like crazy **(try to imagine that, with the blonde hair – no offense blond gals – and pink nails, and the whole fake laugh thing…hilarious Cath!)** Inuyasha and Miroku were having a 'guy talk' **(try imagining that too…the perv things Miro would say….oh I love him! Lolx, ok I think Im too hyper to be writing a fic…)**

The last teams were probably the worst. Koga and Kagome had to be dating – Inuyasha growled when Kikyo announced it – and so had to Sango and Miroku. By half of the sketch, Koga was leaning in to kiss Kagome and Inuyasha got up so fast, his chair fell behind him. That obviously killed the moment… Sango slapped Miroku so hard when he tried to hold her that the sound echoed everywhere in the mansion…

"Okay, then…" Kikyo started, when they were done. "I assume the judges will take a while to eliminate one of you… You have the rest of the day to yourself. We are situated close to the beach, so you can go have a swim if you want to. You can also take buses and cabs downtown, but be back by eight."

They all nodded their understanding and dismissed themselves.

"Well," Kikyo sighed when they were all gone. She let out an amused chuckle when she saw the horrified expressions on the judges' faces. "Good luck with the eliminating, now…"

XX

"How about we go for a swim," Koga asked as he held Kagome's waist. They were all in the lounge, and Kagome and him were looking outside.

"Can't," she replied. "I don't have a bathing suit…"

"I don't mind," Miroku said with a grin. Inuyasha and Koga glared at him.

"I have an idea!" Sango exclaimed as she got up. They all turned to face her. "Shopping for bathing suits!"

Inuyasha groaned. Oh, how he hated that word. Kagome shrugged. "Sure," and Koga just nodded. Obviously, Miroku looked disappointed.

"Do we come with you?" Koga asked.

Sango shot a glance at Kagome who glared back intently. "Koga, you can come, but Inuyasha and Miroku, we'd rather you stay…"

"What?" Inuyasha yelled as he shot off the couch, "There is no way Koga's going to be alone with you! And why the hell are you putting me in the same bag as the perv'?"

"Because you saw me half naked last night!" Kagome yelled back heatedly.

"_What!"_ Koga growled dangerously, "How why and when the _hell _did that happen!"

"Would you calm down, wench! It was just an accident, besides…nothing worth seeing…" he knew it was a lie. A big fat one, but he couldn't help it. He loved the way she went red when she was mad…and the spike in her scent was enticing.

"Come on," Koga said as he pushed a boiling Kagome and Sango out the door, glaring at Inuyasha the whole time. The hanyou just growled at him and turned away while Miroku took out his playboy magazine.

He sighed.

XX

There was only one word to describe where Koga was at the moment: heaven. Beautiful women all around him modeling bathing suits for their friends, but the most beautiful one of them asking _him_ for his opinion…life just didn't get better. Heaven, beautiful, beautiful heaven…

"I liked the red one best. Red suits you," he said.

She smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

When Kagome and Sango finally found the perfect bathing suits, they took a bus back to the mansion. The whole time, Koga would hold Kagome's hand "in case the bus stopped abruptly". He held on to her hand until they walked in the mansion and he would have longer but Inuyasha suddenly ran to them and snatched Kagome away from him.

"Hey!" the wolf demon yelled. Kagome yelped as she hit a strong chest.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked her, "Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?" Kagome and Sango raised an eyebrow and Koga just looked at him indignantly.

"I wouldn't hurt her, you filthy hanyou!" he snorted loudly. He was about to say more, but Kagome was faster.

"You were worried?" she asked, smiling as she looked up at him.

"What! No!" it was his turn to snort.

Her face flamed up as she glared at him and said, "Yes, that's good. I wouldn't want _you _to worry!" and with that, she snatched herself away from him and stomped back to her room. Inuyasha tried to grab her arm and pull her back, but she was faster, and already gone.

"Kagome," he whined, but she had slammed the door and his ears went flat on his head **(awww). **Koga rolled his eyes at him and went after her, mumbling under his breath.

Inuyasha looked at Sango who simply shrugged, "I don't know man…just keep away from her."

XX

"Why are you even mad?" Koga asked her as they sat on her bed, "that kind of filth isn't worth it."

She sighed and looked him in the eye, "Would you stop? There's nothing wrong with being hanyou," she growled.

"Are you kidding me?" he scoffed, "He doesn't belong! You're human, I'm demon, he's half!"

"Then he should belong in both categories!" she yelled.

And on the other side of the door, a clawed hand stopped its movement right before it knocked on the wood. He smiled at her words and decided to wait before talking to her.

"I don't want to fight with you, Kagome," the wolf-demon said gently. When she nodded, he continued, "So, I guess you should show off that new bathing suit, huh?"

She smiled and shooed him out so she could change.

XX

Inuyasha was in a beautiful mood when Kagome walked outside. Miroku was chasing Sango in the shallow part of the water and Inuyasha was arguing with Koga over who would sit next to Kagome **(I knoooow, kids, right…? Lol).**

She sighed and walked over to them. They didn't even notice her when she dropped her towel on the chair they had _chosen_ for her…

She sighed again and they finally noticed her enticing scent. Inuyasha's eyes flew straight to her red bathing suit. It was beautiful. She was beautiful in red. His favorite color. He suddenly smirked and reached over to hold her but she slapped his arm away, "Whoa there, dog boy, I'm still mad at you!" she snapped.

His ears flew back in annoyance. He glared at her and crossed his arms against his chest. She was surprised when she actually saw hurt in his features, but only for a split-second. "Watch who you're calling a dog, wench!" he growled.

She gasped as she realized her mistake. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Koga was faster. "You disgusting half-breed, you _are _a dog!" he spat.

Inuyasha snapped his head in his direction, "Dog-demon!" he corrected angrily.

"Oops, my mistake," Koga said as he smirked, "_half dog-demon!_"

Kagome frowned at this, and Inuyasha put up an angry expression to hide his hurt one. He huffed something like, "What would I care what you think anyway?" and with that, he turned and walked away.

Kagome took a step toward him and reached out, "Wait, Inuyasha – "

"Shut up," he cut her off coldly, "Leave me alone, wench!" Her arm snapped back to her chest and he turned away again, snorting, but not before catching a glimpse of hurt in her beautiful blue eyes.

XX

The rest of the day had been terrible. Kagome had stayed with Koga, and Inuyasha had just sat down with Kikyo, trying to seem like he wasn't hurt…and was flirting with the pale woman, but it just wouldn't work.

Kagome was pitiful as well. She felt so guilty she couldn't focus on having fun with Koga.

When Inuyasha got out of the shade and decided to take a swim, Kikyo offered to accompany him, but he said he wanted to be alone and glanced at Kagome who had heard the short conversation. It was around seven o' clock now, and it was getting a little dark. Kagome gently excused herself and followed Inuyasha into the water. He glared at her and she sighed, tempted to just leave him sulk…

"Inuyasha, I'm – " she started, but was cut off by yelping – Miroku had just groped Sango underwater. She sighed heavily and turned back to Inuyasha, ignoring the loud slap that echoed all around them. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

"For what?" he asked as he eyed her suspiciously.

"I didn't mean it like that when I called you dog boy," she looked down.

"Keh, I don't care!" he snorted as he looked away and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Of course, Inuyasha; but do you forgive me?" she asked hopefully.

He eyed her gently as he answered, "Hai, Kagome, I'm not mad at you, I forgive you."

Her eyes lit up, and a smirk reached her lips, "Good, now _I _can be mad at _you_."

XX

They were all nervous when they entered the lounge that night. Kikyo was already there, and so were the judges. "So," she started coolly, "the judges are going to give an opinion on each and every one of you…and then, one of you is going to be eliminated."

They all gulped.

XX

**Ok, DON'T KILL ME. Sorry I'm leavin it there… And just to pop your bubble, Inuyasha and Kagome can't win together, and they might not win at all. This fic is going to be full of twists.**

**FOR CATHERINE: Ok, I should tell u that this fic is dedicated to you. Oh, and ya…call me tine one more time, and ur going down…no wait, I'll make up one for u and FRANCIS will know ALL about it. Oh, and I love you sweetie.**


	3. Attraction

**Chapter 3**

**Attraction**

**(warnings: if you don't like twists, then fuck off! This story's gonna be full of em!)**

_They all gulped._

"You all look so scared," Jakotsu cooed as the contestants sat down. "I'm going to start, then… Hum, ok," he said as he fiddled with his papers, "The awfully sexy monk," he smiled freakishly as he stared at Miroku.

"_You_'re a monk!" Sango exclaimed, then started to laugh. Soon, all the contestants were laughing and even Kikyo cracked a smile. Miroku just sat there, glaring at them all, until Jakotsu cleared his throat.

"So," he continued, "You are pretty poor at being the tough guy," he let the words roll on his tongue sensually and went on, "You are very good with girls, I see," he smirked, "being drunk will help you a lot…but try not to do too much…" he flashed him a seductive smile and winked. Miroku looked horrified as he nodded frantically.

"Alright, then," Hiten took on, "I'm going to go with the beautiful lady, Miss Higurashi." Inuyasha growled as she nodded nervously. "Kagome, you work better with drama than comedy, even though you gossip act with Miss Matsura (that's Sango, people) was very well done. You work well with Mr. Taisho, too. Keep it up, and you could stay here for a while," he grinned.

"Thank you," Kagome smiled, relaxed.

"I'm going to continue with Miss Matsura," Ayame started, "You are apparently very good at being…offended, you can make the act funny, and you sure can give a slap," everyone laughed nervously at this. "Keep it up, sweetie, and you'll be here a while, too."

Sango nodded, smiling with relief.

"Kouga Ookami," Kagura said, "You have to control yourself in the act. You started a fight with Mr. Taisho that was absolutely not necessary. You are very good at being the tough, jealous boyfriend, and we can sure use you for that," she allowed him a smile.

"Thank you," he nodded.

"And, last but not least," Jakotsu cooed, "Inuyasha Taisho," he sighed, "How beautiful you are…And those ears," Inuyasha 'keh'ed as the said ears twitched and Jakotsu sighed again. "You are awesome, don't change anything…" he said dreamily.

"Jakotsu," Kagura started warningly.

"Hai, hai," he sighed, "You have to control your anger as well, and you're very good at being the jealous guy…" he sighed dreamily again, "You can be very sweet when it comes to Kagome," at this, the said person blushed and looked away, while Inuyasha 'keh'ed again.

"Now that the judges are done, you can all wait in the lobby. We'll call you when we're done," Kikyo said.

So they all walked out, nervous, except Inuyasha and Koga, who were acting as calm as if they had been sipping a martini on the beach…

Kagome paced as she fidgeted with her thumbs. Inuyasha, who was sitting on a couch close to her, motioned for her to come sit with him. She waked over to him, and was surprised when he pulled her down to sit in his lap, her back to his chest, as he buried his face in her neck. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent, moaning at the delicious smell of it.

"Leave her alone, mutt!" Koga growled from his own couch.

They argued for a while, and although Kagome felt annoyed being – literally – in the middle, it lightened the mood in the room considerbly.

When Kikyo asked them to come back, though, all the nervousness flew back in. They all walked back in the room, and sat in the 5 chairs that were in a line.

"Ok, here is how this is going to go. If I say your name, you get up, and we tell you if you're staying, if you are, then you stay up." They all nodded. "Inuyasha Taisho," he got up, and only Kagome could sense the little bit of nervousness he was emitting. "You're staying," Kikyo finished with a smile. Inuyasha sighed with relief and stayed up. "Sango Matsura," Kikyo went on, "Good luck…you're staying," she said with another smile – no, don't worry, they're all fake smiles. Sango sighed heavily and smiled back. "Miroku Houshi," she sighed, "I'm sorry to say this, but…you're staying!" she chuckled. He laughed nervously and stayed up.

The only two people left were Kagome and Koga, and were _both_ nervous. Inuyasha was slightly nervous too… "You're the only two left…"Kikyo pointed out. "Do you have any idea if you're the one leaving?" she asked them both. They nodded, but Kikyo didn't ask them to say anything else before she went on. "Kagome Higurashi," she got up, trembling, "You…are staying," she smiled.

Inuyasha couldn't help but grin madly, and Kagome almost fell back on her chair with relief, and she probably would have if Inuyasha hadn't pulled her in his arms, whispering, "Congratulations…"

Koga was…utterly shocked, and didn't say a word. He nodded, and got up to leave, but Ayame got up and cleared her throat. She looked slightly mad, as she said this, "We have decided, the judges and I, that Koga Ookami will _stay_ in the mansion, but not be a contestant. He can and _will_ help out when it is possible, and will leave only when there are two people left."

Koga nodded again, staring at the wolf demoness, mouthing, "Thank you."

XX

"We're staying!" Kagome squealed as she walked, hand in hand with Inuyasha. He kept on smiling at her, her happiness being so contagious. They had been asked to go to bed, and were all tired enough, too.

The girls reached their bedroom, and Inuyasha waited for Sango to get inside before closing the door and pinning Kagome to it forcefully, and hovering above her.

"Inuyasha…what are you doing…?" she asked, her voice quivering as she looked around in the hall for someone.

"Do you want me to stop?" he breathed against her neck.

"Inu…" she whined.

"Do you _want_ me to stop?" he asked again, kissing her neck lightly.

Her lip trembled as she answered him negatively, and he devoured her lips with his. Kagome relaxed automatically, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him back softly. He slowly slid his tongue in her warm mouth, tasting her, nearly drowning in the essence that was uniquely her. She pressed up against him, and he pushed her closer onto the door, sucking on her tongue slowly. He thought they'd go on forever until the door opened and they both fell on the floor, Inuyasha on top of her, in a very uncomfortable position.

Sango gasped when they hit the floor. "I'm so sorry," she said quickly, and, stepping over the two, ran in the hallway, to make her daily phone call…

Inuyasha sighed. What an interesting position they were in…He was on top, had one leg under one of hers, and her thigh was pressing against a very sensitive part of his anatomy. He growled, looking at her flushed expression, her face turned away from him, her hands on his arms. He couldn't help but laugh at their current…experience. What a beautiful first kiss. Because there would be more, he told himself.

"Are you enjoying yourself," he asked smugly, "or do you want me to get up?"

She slapped his arm and released his leg so he could get up. Sadly, she hadn't noticed that she was wearing a skirt…and that skirts tended to rise up at very wrong moments. When he got up, she blushed madly and pulled it down by the hem, fast enough so he wouldn't see the black thong she was wearing…She really had to stop wearing skirts…and thongs…

She sighed.

XX

Koga was very pissed. So pissed that he thought he wanted to kill something...or someone. How could this have happened? He had had to rely on a wolf _demoness_ to keep him in the competition! As if he really was in the competition anymore! He was just there to 'help'! Oh, how annoyed he was. He stomped down the hall to go to his room and the sight that greeted him boiled his blood even more.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing with her!" he growled.

There was Inuyasha, getting _up_ from a position that Koga didn't even want to picture, and Kagome was under him, _tugging_ on the hem of her _skirt_!

"Oh, fuck off, wolf!" Inuyasha growled, pulling Kagome up and behind him gruffly. He ignored her yelp of surprise as he bared his fangs to Koga.

"Don't you tell me to fuck off!" Koga yelled, "You were _on top_ of _my _woman!"

Inuyasha didn't have time to answer, Kagome yelling from behind him, "I am certainly not!"

They both snapped their heads back at her and Inuyasha smirked. "See? She doesn't _want_ to be yours!" he growled.

With an inhuman growl, Koga had launched himself on the hanyou, baring claws and fangs. Inuyasha and him rolled over, lashing at each other with their claws, Kagome screaming for them to stop.

"Stop it!" she yelled helplessly, "Please, both of you, stop!"

It was quite useless actually. How was it possible to stop Inuyasha and Koga from fighting?

"You're just a disgusting half-breed!" Koga panted.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha growled back.

"Yeah! And you don't deserve someone like her! Your blood is dirty, and hers is pure! You don't deserve her! You can't give her anything!"

"That's not true…" a soft voice interrupted them, and finally, they stopped hitting each other, turning to her. "Inuyasha deserves me just as much as you would, Koga," she said, her voice strangely sad.

"You don't even know what you're talking about!" Koga yelled, "Do you even know how little control over himself a hanyou has?"

She frowned, and Inuyasha pushed himself off of Koga, getting up, looking away.

"That's right," Koga went on, "Half breeds can turn full youkai if they need to protect themselves. And you know what happens then?" when she shook her head negatively, he continued, "He becomes a monster, a cold blooded killer. He doesn't know friend from foe, and might kill his own mate!"

Kagome was startled at the fury in his voice and decided that she'd heard enough. She walked over to Inuyasha without another glance at the wolf and took his hand in hers carefully, leading him to her room. Koga stared at them, surprised at how she could even touch him after what he had told her.

Inuyasha just followed her, reveling in the softness of her hand, and the way she touched him. Wasn't she scared? After what Koga had told him, she should have been scared to even look his way. But apparently…she wasn't.

Since the fight hadn't happened so far from the room, and they hadn't rolled too far, it only took them a few seconds to get in the room and close the door.

"Sit down, Inu," she sighed as she locked the door.

His eyes widened at the nickname. She was supposed to be _scared_ of him right now! Not calling him Inu! He sat down on the side of what he assumed was her bed, and waited for her to sit next to him, but she didn't, reaching in her suitcase for cotton and alcohol. She then sat down next to him and looked in his amber eyes softly, then gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "This is going to hurt," she whispered before lifting a piece of wet cotton to his face to clean up a wound.

"Ouch!" he yelped, and jumped away from her. "I don't need that!"

"Look at yourself!" she yelled, "You're hurt!" her voice was slightly…accusing, and sad. Was she blaming herself?

"It's okay," he assured her soothingly, scooting back close to her, "These wounds will heal by themselves, my youkai blood can do that…" at this he turned away, not wanting to see the look in her eyes when she was reminded of his youkai blood. When she looked down but didn't say anything, he decided to ask her. "Aren't you scared of me?"

"No," she answered simply, "I don't know why, but I trust you never to hurt me," she smiled up at him.

Slowly, he cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her softly, "Thank you," he whispered against her lips.

She shivered, "You're welcome…"

He pulled away, smirking, then pushed her down on the bed slowly, his lips almost touching hers, his breath a light tease. He kissed her oh so very lightly, and right when she was about to kiss him back, he pulled away, smirking at her confused face. "You are so attracted to me," he laughed.

She blushed and glared at him, pulling him up with her, rolling them over so that she was on top, and pressed her lips against his, slipping her tongue in his mouth only to pull away when he tried to suck on it.

"Yes," she breathed, "I am attracted to you," she kissed him lightly again, "But not as much as you are attracted to me," she smirked.

He growled and pulled her head down again for a bruising kiss.

XX

**Sorry for the wait, guys. And I'm probably going to change the summary to attract more victims…oh, did I say victims? I meant readers…oops. Ok then. That's that.**

**CATH: I hate you! I never thought I'd say this but when I was writing, I wished u could give me ideas! **

**Love, IK Obsession**


	4. Scenes

**Chapter Four**

**The Scene**

Kagome's mother looked at the screen, her eyes wide. What the hell was her daughter up to? Making out with some guy in front of a camera, on her _bed_…The same guy who had fought with another demon in the hallway. Something about accepting him as he was, she thought. He was hanyou, or something like that. No need to say Jii-chan was screaming his lungs out when he saw her.

"With a hanyou, no less!" he yelled, "Demons are dangerous!"

It was pretty stupid actually. She was supposed to focus on acting, but instead, she was thinking about a boy!

XX

"Kagome Higurashi!" Kikyo called from the hallway two days after Koga got disqualified, "Phone call!"

Kagome sat up from her bed, where she had been reading, and walked to the phone.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Kagome!" her mother gasped into the phone, "What was that you pulled on television?!"

'_What…?'_ Kagome thought. _'Holy shit, Inuyasha!'_

"It was on tv?!" she all but yelled into the mouthpiece.

"Yes, it was!"

"I totally forgot…" she sputtered helplessly, "The cameras…"

"Yes, the cameras!" her mother whined, "What are people going to think?! What are they going to say?! Oh, Kagome…"

Kagome's eyes were now wide open. _People!_ Not just people, _Hojo!_ She had forgotten about him, that guy who ran after her like a little puppy. And maybe she had been a little attracted to him… And now, it was all screwed. He would be heart broken, having followed after her for years.

"I didn't realize…" Kagome whispered. "Won't people think it's just an act? Maybe they'll think it's not all true… Won't they?"

"I don't know Kagome. It was pretty…" Mrs. Higurashi trailed off, feeling a little nauseated.

Kagome was like horror struck. Never had she been caught making out with a boy… and suddenly, it was all over Japanese television!

"I should go, sweetie," Mrs. Higurashi said at last. "Take care of yourself… And please, pay attention to those cameras…"

"Hai!" Kagome nodded vigorously.

"Oh, and one more thing…" Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile, even though her daughter couldn't see her. "You were great out there…"

Kagome smiled fondly.

XX

It was with a phone call that Inuyasha finally realized what the Hell he was doing. "Yasha, man…" Sesshomaru had said. "I don't understand you. It's like you only have eyes for her. In all the shoots, we see you looking at her…and damn, it's not just lust I see there."

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" Inuyasha had barked back. "This is just some chick I find hot. So what if she's the only one I'm looking at? Is there any other pretty girl here?"

"I see a few," Sesshomaru had answered with a wolf whistle, which had earned him a whack on the head from his wife, Rin.

"Yeah, well, I don't." Inuyasha had answered.

"Yeah, right. So what was with all of that cheesy hanyou stuff?" Sesshomaru had wanted to know.

"Nothing," Inuyasha had dismissed. "It was nothing."

"If you say so…"

And this was why he had decided to back off of Kagome. He couldn't afford this; he had to focus on his acting career. He would just have to show her that this wasn't serious, whatever the Hell it was.

And just as he had decided this, _she_ had showed up at his door.

"Oh. Hey," he said stupidly.

"Yash," she said, biting her lip. "I didn't realize there were cameras up last night."

"That's alright. I realized it afterwards. Makes good publicity," he laughed.

"Publicity?" Kagome repeated, trying not to be hurt.

"Yeah," he said. "Publicity."

"O-Oh…" she said softly. "I thought, maybe…" She looked into his cold eyes, those same eyes that had expressed so much passion only a day earlier… they seemed so distant now.

Willing herself not to falter, she shook her head, plastered on the best fake smile she could muster, and walked out of the room.

Inuyasha stared at her back as she walked out, and sighed, but didn't try to go talk to her.

XX

"Contestants," Kikyo's cold voice greeted as they all walked in the modernly furnished lounge. "You have to work on a new project. You will have one week to finalize it."

They all sat stiffly, waiting eagerly for the project that would be revealed to them soon. "Under your seats you will each find a script to the movie, _True Love_. The objective is simple. You will be paired up two by two, and will have to play out a scene from this movie. Remember, you are two guys and two girls. Most scenes are of Yuu and Miki, the couple of the story. So, it would be advisable for you to pair up in couples if you want to have a lot of choices. We have picked one of you randomly to choose their partner first."

There was a crushing silence. Kagome had swallowed hard. Who did she want to be with? She looked at Miroku. She had learned to know the less perverted and more serious side of him, but wasn't sure that she wanted to spend so much time with him. And Inuyasha – she was confused about him. He had seemed to like her but suddenly, he was cold and looked like he'd never cared.

"Sango Matsuura," Kikyo's voice interrupted her thoughts. "You have been picked to choose who you would like to spend this week working with. Consequentially, the other couple will be made automatically."

Sango looked like she needed time to think about it. She glanced at her three friends. Of course, Kagome was eliminated, if she wanted to have a lot of scenes to choose from.

She hardly knew Inuyasha, but he seemed very aggressive. They would probably kill each other after the first day. Miroku, on the other hand, was great to work with, yet too much of a pervert for her comfort. If they wanted to record a romantic scene, it wouldn't exactly be easy to work with him without having to slap him every hour or so.

Her mind was made up.

"I choose to work with Miroku Houshi," she said quietly. Miroku looked delighted. Sango, on the other hand, looked surprised.

'_I meant to say Inuyasha!'_ she thought, alarmed.

Kagome's eyes widened and she felt her heart beat hard in her chest. Inuyasha, who was sitting beside her, leaned towards her to whisper in her ear, "I guess we're together then princess."

'_Princess?'_ "Y-Yeah…"

"It's settled then," Kikyo said, a hint of unease in her voice. From the first time she'd seen Inuyasha in the plane, she'd wanted him. And Kagome was very much of an obstacle.

"You have until next Tuesday to finish your scene. Two cameramen will be put in the disposition of each team. They will film you, but you will have to do the editing, which will also count in the eliminating. Remember we will allow you to have _one_ extra actor, male or female. But he or she will not play any important role. He cannot take up too much attention, or we will be forced to ask you to change the scene.

"We will let you use the actual set for the movie on Saturday and Sunday, so you will still have until Tuesday for the editing.

"The team with the best movie will be safe, and one actor from the other one will be eliminated.

"I suggest you start reading. Good luck."

And with that, she left.

XX

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you!" Kagome groaned as she walked in her room, followed by Inuyasha.

"You know you love it," he said. "Anyway, that's not the point," he went on, noticing the camera that was hung on the wall next to the window. "We have to start reading."

She nodded with a sigh, and settled on her bed, watching as Inuyasha sat down on the couch in front of her, and started reading the first page. She did the same.

Soon, she realized that she loved the plot. It was about a young woman in university falling in love with one of her classmates who was only there on full scholarship. They dated, and when they started to get serious, her parents wanted her to break it off because he wasn't exactly 'in their social class', as they said. It was sort of _Romeo and Juliet_ themed.

After a couple of hours, they had read the whole script. "Which scene do you think we should use?" Kagome asked as she flipped through the pages. She had taken a few notes and highlighted a few parts, but wasn't sure which scene she wanted to play out yet.

"I liked the one where he's arguing with her brother and she comes in," Inuyasha said his voice strange. "On their first summer vacation together, before her parents decide to take action."

She flipped the pages to that scene and read it again as he watched her expressions carefully.

_--_

_[Yuu is picking up Miki at 7 PM for dinner. The sky is already darkening, the night is chilly. _

_Inside; Miki is upstairs in her room, not yet ready. Her brother is in the living room closest to the door. Their parents are out. _

_Miki: Fuji, could you please let him in? I'll be down in a second! _

_Fuji: (groans) Fine. _

_[Fuji opens the door._

_Fuji: Miki'll be ready really soon. Make yourself at home. _

_[View changes to Miki in her room getting ready. She opens the door to her room and walks out to the hall to look down the stairs at the living room. She smiles, and walks back to her room and goes on getting ready. A yell gets her attention soon, and she runs down the stairs to find Yuu and Fuji yelling at each other. _

_Yuu: How dare you?! You don't know what she wants!_

_Fuji: And you do?! My sister is worth a lot more than someone like you! _

_[Yuu gets ready to strike him. _

_Miki: Stop! What are you doing?! _

_[Silence. Yuu and Fuji glare at each other. _

_Miki pulls Yuu outside a little forcefully and glares at Fuji behind her._

_Miki: What was all that about?!_

_[He just looks at her. _

_Miki: Yuu! _

_Yuu: (coldly) You know perfectly well what it was about. _

_Miki: (softly) And you know I don't think like him, right? _

_Yuu: I know! I just hate the fact that I'll never be accepted by him. And when your parents know, they'll react exactly like him! _

_Miki: But – _

_Yuu: But nothing! He's right, Miki! I hate that I can't take you to expensive places, can't buy you beautiful things and everything else you deserve! Maybe you should consider dating that guy your parents want you to be with… _

_Miki: (crying) But I don't care about all that Yuu! We're only twenty! You don't even have a job yet! You're doing great at school, and when you graduate you'll have plenty of job offers! I don't expect you to do all that for me yet! I don't even care if you ever do! If it's money you're worried about, then you shouldn't! Look at me, Yuu! I love you, and you only. I don't care about money! Honestly, I just want to be with you… _

_[Miki clings to him, looking in his eyes. Very romantic moment. _

_Miki: I love you so much… _

_[Miki kisses him passionately._

_Yuu: (nodding) I love you, too. _

_Miki: (very happy) Let's just go have dinner, alright? _

--

Kagome looked up. "It's very…" she started, unable to find a word to describe the scene.

"Intense?" Inuyasha tried.

"Yeah… I didn't think you would want to play out anything like that," Kagome said with a frown. He moved closer to her and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Well, it's one of the only scenes where they kiss passionately…" he whispered, and Kagome had to fight off the urge to shudder.

"You pervert!" she said, slapping him on the arm. He moved away, laughing. "So I guess that's the scene we're doing then."

He nodded. "But we need an extra character."

Kagome smirked. "Kouga."

"WHAT?!"

XX

**Woww… it's been way too long. I'm really sorry, I just had a MAJOR block on this one. I don't know what happened to me, I just couldn't write anything. It's coming back to me now, I guess… Haha. At least I updated, right? And I think now I'll be able to update a LOT sooner than last time, seeing as I'm into it again. **

**Love, IK Obsession **


	5. Author's Notes

Guys, guys, guys…

Guys, guys, guys…

I'm terribly sorry I haven't written in so long. As most of you know, life (or should I say shit?) happens. Family, work, studies – things have happened and I had to move. Things have been hectic, but I want to start writing again.

I want to thank everyone that has given me feedback on this story and the others. Don't worry, they're not (all) over. I have decided a few things…

**Bodyguard** will be deleted. I might rewrite the whole thing later on if I have time, but I haven't had any inspiration for this story in a very long time…So I'm sorry to say that it's over for this one.

**The New Guy **will be rewritten. Not right now, though. I'm deleting it for now, and I'll rewrite the chapters as fast as I can.

**More Than You Think **is on hiatus. I'll write when I can, but don't expect quick updates.

**Behind Cameras** is also on hiatus. Same as MTYT, when I have time, I'll write, when I have inspiration, I'll write, but again, don't expect much…

**I'm Still Here** will be continued. It's my most recent work, and my best. I like the writing style and the grammar, and I don't have to rewrite anything. I'm going to stick with my plot, but it might take me time to start updating regularly again.

**The One-Shots **have not all been deleted: just the old ones, that I probably will rewrite when I can.

**New stories** will be coming soon. I have millions of ideas, a couple of different plots, and soon I'll replace my old stories with new ones.

**I would really like to thank all of you who have ever reviewed, sent me messages, and just my readers. Also, thank you to all of my beta's, who have always helped me a lot. **

**Thank you all again, and I'm very, very, very sorry that I'm not going to complete everything – but who knows? Maybe later. **

**Stories that will be deleted will be deleted in a week or so, so that everyone has the time to read this message. It will be displayed as a chapter in each story (sorry and , I know I'm not supposed to…but they'll be deleted soon!) until I delete it. **

**Last but not least: ALL READERS: I am going to delete my account from . To read my stuff, you will have to go to , or . **

**Lots of love, **

**IK Obsession **


End file.
